Quiet Sickness
by YuriChan220
Summary: Rise comes down with a cold and had to stay home for the day. However, she'll get a special surprise awaiting for her at the door . . .


**Quiet Sickness**

**Pairing: Akari x Rise**

**Genre: Friendship/Romance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuru Yuri or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri! Well, here's my third Akari x Rise one shot. And I would like to thank Xpparda for encouraging me to write another one. It really means a lot to me. So, please enjoy this one! ;)**

One morning at Nanamori Middle school, Rise walks in the halls, feeling a bit dazed. She hasn't felt this way before, but earlier when she got up, she suddenly started to feel a little dizzy, even when getting ready for school. She thought it was just a simple headache and it might go away throughout the day, but later on, it started to get worse. Rise shakes it off and tries to forget about the headache as she walks towards the school.

All of a sudden, she hears a motorcycle heading towards her. When the biker does a power drift, coming to a complete stop just a foot away (making Rise's lovely black locks flutter in the wind in the process), the person takes off the helmet, revealing it to be Nana.

"Oh, good morning, Matsumoto," she says, smiling. "How are you today?"

Rise whispers.

Nana looks the quiet girl over and furrows her eyebrows. "Matsumoto, are you feeling okay? You don't seem like yourself today."

Rise shakes her head and whispers.

"You don't look fine," Nana says. "In fact, you look a little pale." She approaches the raven-haired girl and touches her forehead. "Mm… yup. Like I thought. A fever."

Rise shakes her head again and whispers. Nana looks at her worriedly.

"Are you sure? I mean, you can go home at any time…"

The raven haired-girl shakes her head again and whispers.

Nana sighs and shrugs. "Okay. But! If anything happens, let the teacher know."

Rise nods as she walks into the school building.

For now, her headache is minor, which is good, since she is determined to make it through first period… If she can physically make it, that is. The girl clutches her head as she winces at a spike of pain in her forehead. This time, it hurts a lot more than earlier. She never had such a painful headache before, but she knows something like this is not going to interfere with her duties as a student and the Student Council President. There is a meeting for it this afternoon, so she has to be ready.

She gets to homeroom with no headache involved. So far, so good… although she is worried the headaches will start up again. Thankfully, her head didn't feel like it burned, so she manages to get through the whole period.

However, once it ends, Rise starts to feel dizzy again as she gets up from her seat. A classmate notices and approaches her.

"Are you alright, President?" she asks. "You don't look so good, Matsumoto-san."

Rise shakes her head, getting the girl to believe she is fine… until the dizziness returns, and this time, with a vengeance.

The girl that talked to her screams in shock when Rise's eyes roll into the back of her head and she plummets to the floor, unconscious before she even hits the ground. The shouts of concern of her classmates disappear into white noise just a few seconds later.

* * *

When Rise's garnet eyes open slowly, she finds herself lying in one of the comfortable beds in the nurse's office. Nana is by her bedside, a weak smile on her lovely face.

"The nurse told me to come get you," Nana says. "You know, if you were not feeling well, you could've called the school to let them know."

Rise whispers.

"Oh, right," Nana says. "I forgot…" She leans a bit closer to the quiet girl. "The nurse already called your parents to let them know. So, you should be home safe and sound."

Rise nods, giving her dear, explosion-happy teacher a tiny, grateful smile.

Yes, the Student Council President is disappointed that she could not spend the school day here and miss the meeting, but she is very much glad that Nishigaki-sensei was by her side when she woke up.

About ten minutes later, Rise's mother arrives to take her child home. The silence in the car is due to Rise sleeping the whole ride home.

* * *

After the Student Council President got changed into her night clothes and put to bed, all she could do is look up at the ceiling while being wide awake for a bit. She thinks about whether her fellow Student Council members are wondering where she is and how the meeting will go without her. Though, no one else will really care…because she lacks presence all the time.

Either way, it doesn't really matter to her. She wishes Nana was with her right now… After a few minutes pass. It is so quiet in the room that Rise feels sleep coming to claim her.

Her eyelids start to fall and her lashes touch her cheeks when she hears her mother greeting someone at the door. She hears light footsteps climb the stairs and approach her door…

The door opens and Rise's unexpected visitor is not Nana . . .

"Hi, Rise-chan," Akari greets with a beaming smile. "How are you feeling?"

This time, the quiet girl jolts up, surprised to see the red-head come in her room for the first time. The violet-eyed girl comes over and sits on her bed-side. Rise whispers to her.

"Oh, I decided to leave early because I ran into Nishigaki-sensei and she told me that you were feeling unwell. So, she let me go."

Rise could not believe it. She had expected Nana to come and see how she's doing, but instead, Akari did… a tiny, happy smile curls her lips. She is happier that it was her new friend that came to visit instead of her teacher.

"Is something the matter?" Akari asks with an adorable tilt of her head and a cute, confused expression on her face.

Rise shakes her head and whispers.

"Okay," Akari gets up from the bed and stretches out her arms. "Well, do you need anything? I can make some soup for you if you want."

The quiet girl nods and whispers.

"Great~! I'll get started then!"

But right before the redhead turns to leave, Akari feels a tug on her sleeve. She looks over her shoulder to notice Rise looking down at the covers while whispering.

"Oh, it's no problem, Rise-chan," Akari says. "I'm glad I came here, too~"

Rise's smile is soft and warm as she lets go of the redhead and Akari leaves the room to go downstairs to make the soup. The quiet girl raises a hand to place it gently over her chest. Her heart beats fast. Even though Akari had rejected her, Rise's feelings remain as strong as then, because Akari had become her _very first friend_.

* * *

Half-an-hour goes by while Rise took a nap. Her head still feels like a hammer were pounding it, so she couldn't really move that well. Other than that, with enough rest, she is sure she'll get better by tomorrow.

When the door opens, Akari comes in with a tray of chicken noodle soup and water with some medicine. The girl's footsteps are muffled by the room's carpet as she approaches Rise's bedside again. Once she sits down, Akari scoops a little of the soup and lightly blows on it to cool it down a little.

"Here, Rise-chan," she says as she offers the soup to her while holding her other hand on the bottom of the spoon to keep the soup from dripping on the bed. "Say, Ahh~"

Rise's eyes widen in surprise at the girl's affectionate tone, but she takes no time at all to accept the offer anyways. _Akari was only feeding her_. Once Akari feeds the soup to Rise, the raven-haired girl slurps up the noodle hanging from her mouth and whispers.

"Hehe! I'm glad you like it~" Akari coos, picking up another serving. "Here, have some more."

And just like that, Rise does. For about another half-hour, Akari keeps on feeding the soup to Rise, in which the quiet girl happily enjoys. Pretty soon, the soup is gone and it is time for Rise to take her medicine. Akari puts a little on a spoon and feeds it to her.

Amazingly, the medicine's taste is not _that_ bad. Either way, the medicine would definitely kick in soon and Rise will feel better in no time.

When everything is done, Akari takes the tray back to kitchen, not without reassuring Rise that she would return in just a minute. Rise nods and waves to Akari as she exits the room.

The silence returns to the room, but Rise can almost hear her heart pounding.

For the first time in her life, someone other than Nana was there for her…when no one else was. She was even _fed_ by her first friend. Rise has not been happier than this in years.

A few minutes later, Akari returns and sits by Rise's bedside. There is silence for a bit with Rise blushing until Akari speaks up.

"Well, it won't be long until you start feeling better," she says. "I hope the medicine helps, though. My sister gives me the same kind of medicine when I get sick and by the next morning, I'm as healthy as can be!"

Rise whispers.

"Huh? Are you sure you're going to be alright alone? After all, your mom had to go to work and won't be back till tonight…"

The quiet girl nods.

"Mm... Yes, I see your point. You need to get better after all. Okay. I'll be back by this afternoon right after the last bell rings for the day, alright? By now, lunch break must be starting, so it won't be long before classes are over. Just get some rest, okay?"

Rise nods before lying back down on her bed, her silky midnight-black tresses sprawling around her head like a dark halo. Akari comes over and tucks her in, unknowingly setting Rise's cheeks ablaze with a small peck on the cheek.

"Chu~ Sleep well," Akari whispers.

Despite her burning cheeks, a small smile appears on the quiet girl's lips as she slowly closes her eyes. By the time the sound of her front door closing registers in her ears, Rise is already fast asleep.

* * *

By the time Rise wakes up again, she can see the light of the setting sun slipping through her window's blinds. A spike of worry and sadness strikes into Rise's maiden heart.

Akari has not returned like she had promised earlier that day.

Possible scenarios flashed before Rise's worried mind.

Did Akari not want to come? Was there something important that she had to do beforehand? Whatever it was, Rise feels lonely again. She was so sure Akari would be there when she awoke again…where was she?

She is in the process of wiping away a lonely tear of dejection from her eye when…all of a sudden, there is a knock on her door.

"Rise-chan?" A familiar voice says. "It's me, Akari. May I come in?"

The door opens and Akari appears with a smile on her face. Rise's eyes widen in shock as she whispers…

"Sorry it took so long," Akari says while rubbing the back of her head. "Ahahaha! My friends and I were kind of busy working on a get-well card~!"

A soft gasp escapes Rise, followed by a whisper.

"Here." The red-head hands her a white card with the words, "Get Well Soon~!"

When Rise opens it, she sees the signatures from every single person she knows in Namori Middle School, including the Amusement Club and Nana herself, as well.

"I told them the news," Akari explains. "So, everyone decided to pitch in and decorate a get-well card for you. Oh, and Sugiura-senpai led the meeting, so you don't have to worry about…well, potential chaos with Kyouko-chan at the helm!" A lyrical giggle follows the good-natured joke.

Rise cannot believe it. Not only was Akari worried about her, but everyone else as well… And they did everything they could to make a simple get-well card, just for her, too? She is left speechless and happy at the same time. Akari smiles at her… yet the smile falters when she sees tears roll spill down Rise's face. The quiet girl notices this and tries to wipe them away… but new, fresh tears replace their brethren.

"What's wrong, Rise-chan!?" Akari asks alarmed. "Is it the card?"

Rise shakes her head and chokes out a whisper. Akari's worried expression melts into sympathy and understanding.

"Oh . . . I see. While some people didn't care about you… you were surprised that me and the Amusement Club did, including the Student Council, and you were really happy about it, huh?"

Rise nods as she wipes away more tears, and this time, no more follow. Akari smiles gently, coming over and encasing Rise in a firm, gentle hug.

"It's okay," she whispers. "I'm right here. You're never alone, Rise-chan. We, all of us, are right here with you."

Rise nods, sniffling while burying her face in Akari's gentle, warm bosom.

"I'm glad that everyone decided to support you," Akari whispers. "Everything's okay now~"

The quiet girl nods again before the two pull away.

Akari is most surprised…but soon, her stunning violet eyes close as she melts into Rise's sudden kiss.

They decide to enjoy this wonderful moment born from that loving caress for a bit longer.

Rise knows she was being hasty, but she was just _so_ overcome by emotion that she had, nay, _needed_ to let it out somehow… but she is glad that this is her first kiss, and it was with Akari Akaza. After slowly, lingeringly breaking the kiss and pulling away and back into each other's field of view, Rise blushes at the dazzling smile that graces Akari's soft, moist lips.

"Rise-chan…" she says. "Is this a 'thank you'~?"

Rise nods as she whispers.

"Oh, I'll tell everyone else that, too. However… you know that I'm in love with someone else, right?"

Rise nods again.

"Chinatsu-chan and I started dating a week ago. But! That doesn't change our friendship one bit, Rise-chan. I will always, _always, _have time for you, whenever you need me. Ok?"

The quiet girl nods with a tiny smile.

"But before I leave," Akari says softly as she caresses Rise's cheek. "Can we…do it one more time?~"

Rise nods eagerly, and another, final kiss ensues.

* * *

The next day, there is not a single trace of a headache. Rise comes back to school, feeling refreshed and energized, ready to return to her Student Council President duties. As she walks through the school gates, she notices Nana getting off her motorcycle. The platinum-blonde shakes her head to straighten her hair.

"Hi, there, Matsumoto!" She says. "I see you're feeling better."

Rise nods as she whispers.

"You're welcome," Nana says. "If it weren't for Akaza-san, you wouldn't be back in action, right~?"

The quiet girl giggles as she wraps her arms around the teacher, an embrace Nana readily returns.

"I'm glad you're better, Matsumoto," she says, softly. "Welcome back."

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of this one shot? It took a lot to come up with this story and plus I had a little help from my very good friend, Major Mike Powell. So, I would like to thank him for that. Anyway, feel free to give out any suggestions for more Akari x Rise stories, questions or concerns and don't forget to review! ;)**


End file.
